Notice Me, Kouhai!
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: [Untuk BAF FTI] Ia hanya ingin gadis pemilik mata sewarna karamel itu melihat dirinya seorang. — NaLu, alternate universe.


Ketika Natsu Dragneel pertama kali melihatnya dari balkon lantai dua Fairy Tail Academy, terpana bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan matanya yang melotot seakan-akan melompat keluar dari rongganya dan mulutnya yang terbuka bagaikan ikan yang kekurangan air untuk kelangsungan hidupnya.

Rona tipis menjalari wajahnya ketika mata karamel itu tanpa sengaja menangkap sosoknya. Sekilas, hanya beberapa milidetik lamanya. Tetapi, efeknya jauh lebih besar dari yang, baik Natsu dan gadis itu, perkirakan.

Natsu bukanlah tipe orang yang percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama, karena serius, bagaimana caranya kau jatuh cinta ketika kau baru pertama kali melihat orang itu? Sang Dragneel berseru demikian ketika sahabat sekaligus rival abadinya, Gray Fullbuster, bertanya kepadanya sembari tertawa-tawa.

Tetapi, karma adalah hal yang manis. Natsu akhirnya memutuskan. Lebih manis dari pembalasan dendam malah.

Siapa sangka ternyata teori cinta pada pandangan pertama akan berlaku kepada pemuda berambut merah muda berantakan yang terkenal paling bodoh di Fairy Tail Academy?

Dan bukan sekedar jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama biasa, Natsu jatuh cinta kepada adik kelas yang bahkan tak ia ketahui siapa namanya.

.

.

**Notice Me, Kouhai! **belong to **A****zureinne Karale**

**Fairy Tail** belong to **Hiro Mashima**

For** BAF FTI** — **NatsuLucy Award **Category

An **Alternate Universe** with **straight pair, typo(s), possibly out of character** story.

.

.

"Hey, Gray." Natsu menyikut pemuda berambut gelap bagaikan lembayung keunguan senja di sebelahnya yang tengah menonton pemandangan murid-murid Fairy Tail Academy di lantai dasar. Membuat pemuda yang terkenal di kalangan guru dan murid karena kebiasaannya menghilangkan atasannya itu melirik Natsu dan mengangguk, tanda ia mendengarkan Natsu.

"Itu siapa?" Natsu menunjuk gadis yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya. Mengalihkan tatapan Gray dari seorang gadis berambut biru tua bergelombang yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan di tengah lapangan. Mata hitam Gray memperhatikan sosok yang ditunjuk Natsu, menyipit ketika ia berbuat demikian agar dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah orang tersebut.

"Oh, itu? Adik kelas kita." Gray menjawab enteng, menunjuk dasi pita berwarna ungu tua yang dikenakan gadis berambut pirang itu, membuat Natsu menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan kesal, marah karena Gray tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dengan serius.

"Aku serius, Putri Es!" Natsu mendesis, memperhatikan sosok gadis yang tengah berjalan bersama gadis lainnya yang mengenakan bando berwarna oranye cerah, kontras dengan rambutnya yang biru muda. Memorinya dengan cepat merengkam apa yang dapat ia ingat dari gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Aku juga serius, Kepala Api! Mana aku tahu dia siapa! Memangnya aku Erza yang harus mengingat setiap wajah murid di sekolah ini apa!?" Gray balas mendesis, melonggarkan dasinya seolah ia hendak bertarung. Siapa sih yang tidak marah ketika dihina setelah sudah menjawab pertanyaan dengan serius?

"Kau mau bertarung, hah!?" Natsu mengalihkan tatapannya dari gadis bersurai pirang sebahu tersebut—dengan _agak _berat hati—dan mengepalkan tangannya, membawa kedua tangannya ke depan dadanya selagi matanya yang kelam bagaikan bayangan memandang Gray yang kini melempar kemeja putihnya, mengundang jeritan heboh dari para gadis yang kebetulan berada di dekat mereka, entah mereka menjerit karena terkejut atau karena senang, Natsu tak peduli pun tak tahu.

"Maju, Pecundang!" Gray ikut mengepalkan tangannya, menyeringai dan menerjang maju tanpa memberikan Natsu kesempatan untuk berpikir.

"Kau yang pecundang, dasar Sialan!" Natsu ikut menyeringai dan menangkap kepalan tangan Gray, ia menekuk salah satu kakinya yang dominan dan menjadikan perut Gray sebagai target, tetapi, sang ketua karate jauh lebih cepat daripada dirinya yang hanya seorang pemain reguler klub sepakbola.

"Sebaiknya kau melihat cermin dulu sebelum menghinaku, Kepala Api!" Gray bersalto dan menghindari tendangan Natsu, mengabaikan jeritan para gadis yang kembali membahana dan tepukan tangan para pemuda yang menyemangati mereka agar terus bertarung tanpa mempedulikan resikonya. Hal yang tipikal ketika Gray dan Natsu bertarung.

Natsu meluncur di lantai, menendang kedua tangan Gray yang tengah menahan beban tubuhnya dan tertawa sadis ketika melihat Gray terjatuh ke lantai keramik yang keras dan dingin, kepala terlebih dahulu. Ia berkacak pinggang, "Apa!? Maaf saja, bahkan cermin pun tak sanggup melihat wajahku yang lumayan ini!"

Gray mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk tegak, salah satu tangannya yang bebas mengelus belakang kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan, "Dilihat dari sedotan di atap gereja Magnolia juga sudah pasti lebih lumayan wajahku, tahu!"

"Iya, lumayan hancurnya, ahahahaha!"

**.**

Natsu menghela napas dan mengelus pipinya yang tidak akan lama lagi pastilah berubah warna menjadi keunguan, oleh-oleh dari kepalan tangan Gray **dan **tendangan Erza Scarlet, ketua OSIS yang sangat disayangi, dicintai, dan disegani di Fairy Tail Academy.

Pemuda itu berjengit ketika merasakan rasa perih, seolah ditusuk oleh jarum dan digigit oleh semut dengan capit yang lebih besar dari capit kepiting, menjalar dari luka di pipinya, membuat kepalanya pening seketika. Setidaknya ia tidak dihajar hingga tak sadarkan diri seperti Gray yang kini terbaring di Ruang Kesehatan oleh Erza. Seharusnya Natsu lebih menghargai nyawanya.

"Selamat siang, _Senpai_."

Natsu menoleh, agak terlalu cepat hingga lehernya berderak dengan suara nyaring, mata hitamnya memandang tiga orang gadis berdasi ungu yang tersenyum ke arahnya dengan rona merah tipis menjalari pipi dan leher mereka.

Oh iya, Ruang Kesehatan, kan, berada di gedung satu, tempat mayoritas kelas 1 berada.

Tunggu. Bukankah itu berarti—

"Aa, selamat siang." Natsu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum lebar, terus-terang, dipanggil '_senpai_' oleh adik kelas membuatnya merasa aneh, merasa lebih tua, tetapi, pada saat yang bersamaan, membuat Natsu bangga dengan titel '_senpai_' yang ia miliki. Rasanya jadi lebih terhormat, Natsu memutuskan.

Natsu baru akan berbalik dan melangkah pergi, tetapi sesuatu menghalangi jalannya, menabrakkan diri ke arahnya dengan kekuatan yang mungkin sanggup membuat Elfman Strauss, salah satu _defender _di klub american football Fairy Tail Academy oleng sejenak.

"Hey!"

Natsu mengelus pinggangnya yang terasa sakit, dan mendongak, menatap seorang gadis bersurai pirang sebahu yang kini berkacak pinggang, menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal selagi ia terduduk di lantai tepat di depannya. Kertas-kertas entah apa isinya berterbangan di sekitar mereka, perlahan tertarik gravitasi bagaikan salju berbentuk persegi yang tipis.

Jika saja Gray ada di sini, pemuda itu pasti sudah terbaring di lantai sembari tertawa keras, geli dengan ekspresi melongo Natsu di tengah adegan terjatuh mirip telenovela yang pernah ditonton ayah Natsu beberapa saat yang lalu, adegan jatuh yang agak terlalu dramatis dengan kertas yang berjatuhan di atas mereka selagi kedua pemeran utama saling menatap, saling jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Sayangnya, adegan jatuh Natsu dan gadis itu tidak romantis seperti itu. Tidak, Natsu bahkan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk berdiri dan membantu gadis itu berdiri sembari meminta maaf. Natsu bahkan tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengatakan apapun dan membantu gadis itu merapikan kembali kertas-kertasnya yang berserakan. Karena gadis itu telah berdiri terlebih dahulu dan berkacak pinggang.

Dan satu hal lagi yang patut disayangkan, Gray tidak ada di sini, dan ini pertama kalinya Natsu mengharapkan eksistensi Gray di sekitarnya. Setidaknya dengan begitu, Natsu akan memiliki kegiatan dan dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gadis di depannya itu. Gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang keemasan sewarna mentari yang bersinar, menggantung di dirgantara. Gadis yang pemilik sepasang mata karamel, yang tajam seolah dapat membaca pikirannya, menembus hatinya.

"Jalan lihat-lihat—!" Gadis itu berhenti, mengambil jeda ketika ia tanpa sengaja melihat bekas kepalan tangan yang membuat kulit Natsu membiru di pipi kanannya. Seketika, mata karamelnya berubah, dari berkilat penuh amarah—bagaikan bom yang tinggal menunggu waktu untuk meledak dan mengambil nyawa—menjadi panik tak terkira.

Gadis itu kembali menjatuhkan dirinya, kedua mata yang berkilau bagaikan permukaan samudra menatap Natsu dan bertanya dengan perlahan, dengan nada paling lembut yang ia punya, seolah ia tengah berbicara dengan anak kecil atau hewan mungil yang terluka. "Apakah kau tidak apa-apa ...?" Tanyanya.

Masih melongo, pemuda itu mengangguk perlahan. Berjengit ketika merasakan ujung-ujung jari sang gadis yang dingin menyentuh secuil kulitnya yang agak membengkak dan semakin terlihat menyedihkan karena tidak dikompres dengan es.

"Tidak. Kau tidak tak apa-apa." Gadis itu memutuskan. Ia kemudian berdiri dan menarik salah satu tangan Natsu, memaksa pemuda itu ikut berdiri. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke Ruang Kesehatan." Katanya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia kini menginjak-injak kertas yang barusan ia bawa dalam tumpukan tinggi sembari menyeret Natsu ke arah yang berlawanan dari yang dituju sang pemuda.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa!" Agak gugup, Natsu cepat-cepat menarik tangannya yang digenggam oleh sang gadis sembari berusaha keras melawan rona merah tipis yang akan menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Aku tidak akan mati dengan luka begini, kok." Natsu tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang cemerlang. Kendati ia harus kembali berjengit dan mengelus pipinya ketika senyuman lebarnya ternyata memiliki efek yang agak menyakitkan dan tidak bersahabat kepada lukanya.

Gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, agak skeptis dengan pernyataan Natsu.

"Sungguh! Toh, ini bukan salahmu." Natsu kembali tersenyum, namun tidak selebar yang sebelumnya. "Aku tidak akan mati." Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah tangannya dan membentuk sebuah tanda 'peace' dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, berusaha meyakinkan sang gadis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan meneliti.

Gadis beriris karamel itu akhirnya menghela napas, "Baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau." Ujarnya, akhirnya, biarpun ekspresinya masih tampak tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Natsu. "Lain kali hati-hati." Gadis itu berkata dan berbalik, melangkah pergi.

Natsu menatap punggung gadis itu dengan tatapan yang tak terdeskripsikan, antara terpana dan heran. Nampak menyukai cara surai pirang itu berayun seiring dengan langkah yang diambil sang gadis. Memorinya berputar, membuat senyuman Natsu kembali mengembang ketika pemuda itu mengingat suara sang gadis, yang tinggi dan tak terlalu melengking bagaikan denting bel yang tertiup angin, menari bersama Zephyrus di musim panas.

Pemuda itu baru tersadar dari lamunannya ketika sebuah kertas melayang, terbang dan menabrak wajahnya seolah tidak sudi Natsu memandangi punggung gadis cantik yang lebih muda tersebut, membuat pemuda itu berjengit.

"He-hey, gadis berambut pirang yang barusan! Kau melupakan kertas-kertasmu!"

**.**

"Kau nonton telenovela* tadi malam tidak?"

Natsu menoleh ke arah pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya, kedua matanya membesar dengan sangat komikalnya ketika otaknya memproses pertanyaan sahabat-sekaligus-rival-abadinya yang balas menatapnya seolah pertanyaan yang barusan adalah pertanyaan paling normal yang biasa diutarakan seorang murid laki-laki sekolah menengah atas.

"Kau nonton telenovela!?" Natsu berseru heboh. Pemuda itu menggebrak mejanya dan berdiri, menarik perhatian seorang gadis berambut merah apel yang tengah menyalin catatan yang diberikan guru bahasa mereka yang baru saja pergi. "Erza! Sepertinya kau meninju Kepala Es terlalu keras kemarin! Dia nonton tele—mpfh!"

Gray melempar buku teksnya ke arah Natsu sebelum menyelengkat kedua kaki sang pemuda, membuat Natsu jatuh terjerembab dengan wajah terlebih dahulu. Jangan lupakan benturan kepalanya dengan ujung kursi dan suara hantaman keras yang membuat seorang Erza Scarlet menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak menontonnya, Idiot. Aku hanya bertanya, ibuku dan Lyon yang menontonnya." Gray berkata dengan tenang, seolah ia bukanlah pelaku dibalik jatuhnya Natsu barusan, "Aku sempat menangkap adegan pemeran utamanya. Dan kau tahu mengapa aku bertanya kepadamu?" Gray bertanya, menahan tawanya dengan sebelah tangan ketika melihat Natsu berjuang mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk sembari berusaha menghentikan darah yang mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

"Sialan kau—"

"Pemeran utamanya persis seperti kau. Seorang pemuda yang tengah jatuh cinta tanpa harapan. Sedikit-sedikit menghela napas, lalu memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong—bah!" Gray meraih ujung mejanya untuk menghentikan pendaratan kepala darurat di lantai di belakangnya, namun, berat tubuhnya malah membuat meja tersebut kehilangan keseimbangan dan terbalik.

Di depannya Natsu menyeringai, salah satu punggung tangannya menutupi hidungnya, berusaha tidak mengotori lantai keramik dengan darah mimisannya. Pemuda itu berdiri, dengan wajah tanpa dosa, seolah bukan ia yang barusan melempar buku teks bahasa setebal 305 halaman dan kamus bahasa inggris ke arah wajah Gray yang membuat Gray terjatuh kepala terlebih dahulu.

"Apakah aku mendengar pertikaian di sini, Natsu? Gray?" Erza berjalan ke sisi Natsu dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, matanya yang tajam dan tersembunyi dibalik lensa kacamata menatap Gray yang masih berbaring di lantai dengan meja yang terbalik dan Natsu yang mimisannya juga belum berhenti.

Natsu tersenyum lebar, tanpa dosa, "Tidak, Erza. Si Kepala Es ini melempar bukunya sendiri ke wajahnya dan terjatuh seperti itu." Ujar Natsu, membuat Gray mengeluarkan suara protes yang nyaris tak terdengar karena tumpukan buku tebal yang menutupi wajah tampannya.

"Oh, baiklah." Erza berbalik, melangkah pergi.

Gray terbangun dengan tiba-tiba, "KAU MEMPERCAYAINYA!?"

**.**

Natsu menatap buku-buku bersampul warna-warni yang berada di hadapannya. Salah satu tangannya terlipat di depan dada, sedangkan tangannya yang lain memangku wajahnya. Kedua mata hitamnya, yang dipenuhi binar bagaikan langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang, menyipit, berusaha membaca aksara yang tertulis di sampul-sampul buku tersebut.

Perpustakaan Fairy Tail Academy kala itu sepi, mungkin karena tengah jam istirahat. Hiruk-pikuk dari luar tidak terdengar, terpantul oleh tembok batu bata yang kedap suara. Keheningan yang ditawarkan ruangan luas tersebut membuat Natsu mengantuk. Terlebih ketika hanya detak jam yang menggema, sesekali bercampur dengan suara troli buku milik penjaga perustakaan yang membahana.

Terkutuklah guru biologi itu, Natsu memutar bola matanya. Tangannya yang bebas mulai menelusuri buku-buku tersebut, berusaha mencari buku yang dapat dijadikan referensi sekaligus sumber yang terpecaya, dahinya berkerut ketika ia kembali mengingat tugas dari guru wanita yang sering dikira ibu kandungnya karena memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Natsu, merah muda.

Jika saja Natsu adalah seseorang yang cerdas seperti Jellal Fernandez dari kelas sebelah dan jika saja ayahnya tidak mengancamnya dengan gunting, Natsu tidak akan perlu dan tidak akan mau repot-repot mengerjakan tugas itu. Rayuan mautnya sanggup membuat guru-guru bertekuk lutut—setidaknya begitu kata Gajeel Redfox.

Mata Natsu berbinar-binar ketika ia menemukan buku yang tampak bisa dipercaya. Sampulnya yang hijau tua dan agak berdebu terlihat meyakinkan, dan tebalnya yang nyaris melebihi tebal bantal bulu membuktikan betapa banyaknya informasi yang tersimpan dalam buku tersebut. Pun dengan jumlah si buku yang hanya tinggal satu-satunya, itu berarti sudah banyak orang yang meminjam buku tersebut, bukan?

Natsu baru akan meraihnya jika saja tidak ada tangan yang juga hendak meraih buku tersebut. Dengan refleks, pemuda itu segera merebut buku bersampul hijau itu dan mengklaim benda itu sebagai miliknya. Ia kemudian menoleh, penasaran dengan orang yang bisa saja membuatnya kehilangan harapan satu-satunya.

Mata hitamnya kemudian bertemu dengan sepasang mata karamel. Dan seketika, bagaikan sebuah drama dimana Natsu dan sang gadis adalah pemeran utamanya, waktu terasa melambat. Segalanya terasa hening, seluruh warna berubah menjadi monokrom—hitam dan putih, dunia terasa seperti berpusat di antara mereka berdua.

Gadis itu berdeham pelan, membuat Natsu kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya. Rona merah tipis mewarnai wajahnya yang tampan ketika ia sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia menatap sang gadis, dengan mulut yang terbuka dan ekpresi paling memalukan yang ia punya.

"Apakah kau sangat membutuhkan buku itu?" Gadis itu bertanya, suaranya penuh harap.

Natsu menunduk, memandangi buku dengan judul yang ditulis dalam bahasa inggris. Wajahnya memucat ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia harus menerjemahkannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menulis esai biologinya. Pemuda itu kembali mendongak, "Sangat. Aku tidak ingin mati ditusuk gunting oleh ayahku jika aku tidak dapat lulus pelajaran biologi." Ujarnya.

Gadis itu terdiam, menaikkan sebelah alis. "Itu, kan, buku kimia ..." Gadis itu berkata, sembari menunjuk buku yang berada di tangan Natsu. Membuat pemuda itu kembali menatap buku tersebut dan membalik sampulnya yang polos.

Di situ, di halaman pertama kertasnya yang telah menguning, tertulis besar-besar. _Chemistry_, kimia. Diikuti dengan tulisan lain yang lebih kecil, daftar isi, dan nama penulis. Rona merah di wajah Natsu menebal, melapisi wajahnya hingga ke leher dan telinganya. "Ah ..." Rasa malu membuat lidahnya kelu.

Gadis itu terkekeh melihat ekspresi Natsu yang salah tingkah. Membuat pemuda itu kembali mendongak, memandangi wajahnya yang tertawa, menatap mata karamel cemerlangnya yang berbinar penuh emosi, dan mendengarkan suaranya yang indah bagaikan melodi yang meluncur keluar dari alat musik tanpa nama.

Ternyata fakta tentang jatuh cinta kepada seseorang membuat orang itu terlihat dan terdengar lebih sempurna itu benar adanya. Pun dengan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan fakta tentang seorang pemuda yang lebih tua yang jatuh cinta kepada gadis yang lebih muda.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku meminta buku itu?" Gadis itu berhenti tertawa dan bertanya.

Natsu memandangi buku yang berada di tangannya sejenak sebelum sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya. Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Tetapi bolehkah aku minta sesuatu sebagai gantinya?"

"Tentu. Aku akan membantumu mencari buku untuk tugas—"

"Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu mengerjap, memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi begitu mendengar pertanyaan Natsu yang agak keluar dari topik, "Aku Lucy Heartfillia, dari kelas 1-A." Jawabnya, tanpa ragu. Nada suaranyanya terdengar bangga ketika ia berkata. Tentu saja, kelas A adalah kelas unggulan di setiap angkatan Fairy Tail Academy, dan masuk ke kelas tersebut adalah hal yang patut dibanggakan.

"Kalau begitu, Luce." Natsu menyerahkan bukunya, membiarkan benda itu menjadi perisai di antara dirinya dan Lucy, "Hal yang aku inginkan sebagai ganti buku ini adalah," Senyuman pemuda itu melebar, hingga gigi-giginya yang putih cemerlang terlihat, membuat Lucy menaikkan kedua alisnya, nampak penasaran sekaligus heran dengan tingkahnya.

"_Perhatikan_ aku. Ini perintah seorang kakak kelas, dan menurut hukum alam, sebagai adik kelas kau tidak boleh menolaknya."

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

*Telenovela: Novel yg ditayangkan di layar televisi, biasanya dibagi menjadi beberapa episode mirip sinetron atau drama.

**Bacotan Azu** **:**

Ciao, penghuni FFTI, Azu kembali lagi! *lambai-lambai*

Fict ini merupakan spin-off dari kalimat yang terkenal di internet belakangan ini, "**Notice Me, Senpai!**" Dan merupakan _entry _kedua Azu untuk BAF FTI. Azu mohon penilaiannya kepada dewan juri sekalian. m(_ _)m

Selain spin-off "Notice Me, Senpai!" Fict ini juga berisi hal-hal klise dari drama dan telenovela yang belum pernah Azu lihat di dunia nyata, seperti 'Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama' dan 'jika jatuh cinta, segala tentang orang yang kau cintai jadi lebih indah, membuatnya sempurna' tetapi, kalau yang 'pemuda lebih tua jatuh cinta kepada gadis yang lebih muda' Azu sudah pernah lihat, kok. XD

Anyway, Azu tahu ending-nya agak maksa, tapi semoga gak maksa-maksa banget, soalnya ini sudah kelewat panjang dari target Azu yang biasanya ... *lirik word count* Dan Azu takut reader sekalian malah ngantuk baca ini, ahahaha~

Nah, sekarang, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
